Sweets (T)
by honey-bunsss
Summary: Brittany is the only one that knows about Santana's sweet side, but she doesn't really care that she has to hide it. It just means that she gets her sweets all to herself. (Begins somewhere in Season 1. Canon for the most part. 3rd person POV.) 2ND COPY OF THE STORY! I will only be updating the original one which is rated M so GO FOLLOW IT!
1. Chapter 1

**Sweets**

 **Summary:** Brittany is the only one that knows about Santana's sweet side, but she doesn't really care that she has to hide it. It just means that she gets her sweets all to herself. (Begins somewhere in Season 1. Canon for the most part. 3rd person POV.)

 **A/N: IMPORTANT! This T rated story is just a copy!** I originally made this story with the rating M because of the language, but I figured you guys wouldn't mind, so I gave a little preview. Anyway, **if you enjoy this story and want to follow for updates, please go follow the story under the same name ("Sweets") in the M RATED STORIES! THANKS!**

By the way, it's also pretty fluffy. I think. Just a small warning: there's a tiny tiny bit of cussing in this. This is my first fanfic so I would greatly appreciate it if you guys would review. Hit me up with suggestions and let me know what you want to read more of! Hope you guys enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I own neither Glee, nor its characters! Just a harmless little Brittana lover here.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Santana's Designated Sleep Interrupter**

She wakes up to the sound of her old bed frame creaking over and over again and furrows her eyebrows with discontentment at the thought of being woken up so early. She holds on desperately to her pillow, trying to cling to sleep, but it feels as though her body was being thrown up in the air every single time her invader's feet land on her mattress.

"Uuuugggghhhh. Why meeeeeeeeeee?" Santana moans out to no one in particular.

But as soon as Santana hears that unmistakably cute giggle in her ear, and feels blonde hairs mixed with her own brown ones, the frown on her face is soon replaced with an attempt at a smile. She snatches the blonde as soon as she lands again, wrapping her arms tightly around her and bringing her down to her level. Santana nuzzles into her neck and closes her eyes, ignoring the angelic voice that is currently pleading for her to release her.

"Santana. _Santana!_ Let me go! We have to hurry and feed the ducks before they get even hungrier!" Brittany exclaims, still struggling to get out of Santana's strong hold.

"Brittttttt, _chilllllllll_. The ducks called me and told me they don't have anything going on later anyway, so we can just hang out here for a bit," Santana replies, opening her eyes and peeking, hoping her favorite blonde would buy it.

Brittany pouts like a lost puppy, knowing that Santana would have to give in eventually. But alas, she did not prevail. If she knew anything about her best friend, it was that if Santana wanted sleep, she was gonna get her sleep no matter what.

"Alright, fine! But you owe me later."

And with a change in demeanor, Brittany stopped struggling and lied down against her, wrapping her arms around Santana tighter than the girl was wrapping her arms around her, if that was even possible. Santana closed her eyes again in comfort. They lay there for a few minutes, enjoying the still air and the subtle rays of light streaming through Santana's windows.

"Good morning, sweets," she said softly in Santana's ear.

Santana opened her eyes at that. Her heart sped up a bit, but she scoffed and feigned displeasure upon hearing Brittany's nickname for her.

"Britt," she whined. "you _know_ I don't like it when you call me that."

Brittany smirked knowingly.

" _You_ _know_ ," Brittany mocked. "you should really practice controlling your heartbeat. And besides, I really like calling you sweets, so I'm not gonna stop. I think it's really cute that you have this really soft and sweet side that no one else sees but me."

Santana rolled her eyes at that. She tried to suppress the smile that was threatening to show itself, but she just couldn't.

"Whatever," she dismissed. She closed her eyes once again and continued to enjoy the warmth of having Brittany in her arms, but pouted when she felt her friend slowly move out of her arms and off of the bed.

Brittany noticed this and bent down to cup Santana's cheek. She stared into her favorite chocolate brown eyes until she spoke with a glimmer in her own eyes.

"Awww… poor _baby_ ," Britt teased. "Well, I'm sorry, sweets! If you want some more of this hot piece of ass, you're gonna have to get your own fine ass out of bed!"

And with that, Brittany smacked her butt and sauntered out of her bedroom. Santana smiled and felt her cheeks turn red at the antics of her best friend. She noticed her best friend's outfit for the first time that morning: an old cheer camp t-shirt, a pair of small black boy shorts, and knee socks covered in unicorns.

 _I guess she was so excited to feed the ducks with me that she didn't even bother changing out of her PJs_ , thought Santana.

She was almost convinced that she should get out of bed and join her right this second, but of course, she found herself closing her eyes again and dreaming of her and Brittany.

Only fifteen minutes later, she woke up to something hitting her face _hard_ and exploding upon impact. Santana sat up angrily. She brought her fingers up to her cheek and discovered that it was wet, as was her hair, her clothes, and her sheets.

"What the fuck?" she asked slowly, whipping her head towards the door when she heard giggling. She spotted a strand of blond hair peaking past the doorway, when suddenly Brittany's face appeared in the doorway after she realized she was caught.

Brittany giggled again and ran into the kitchen with her cute unicorn socks, trying to find a safe place to hide.

 _At least she's not mad that I didn't get up. I'm so lucky to have her_ , Santana thought to herself.

She darts out of bed and tries to hunt Brittany down whilst in her soaking wet attire. She stops when she finds Brittany ducking behind the kitchen counter, her head popping up above.

"Oh, San! I didn't realize that you wanted to do a wet t-shirt contest! I thought we were saving that for later," Brittany jokes with a devious smile. Upon seeing Santana's furious look, she races out of the front door and down the street towards the safety of her own bedroom.

"BRITT! I'm going to get you for this!" Santana yells as she runs and follows her out onto the sidewalk.

"Hey, no fair!" Brittany yells back. "It wasn't me! It was your mom's idea!"

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading so far! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **I have a lot of this story planned out already but I'm not really planning on having a regular update schedule. I'm kinda just gonna update whenever I feel like it. But DON'T WORRY! Lately, I've been staying home every day on weekdays so I'm probably going to be writing a lot, since I have nothing better to do. :)**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Wait, wHAT? A new update? IN LESS THAN 24 HOURS?

You bet your asses. I actually very much enjoyed writing that last little snippet, so I decided to get a jump on the next chapter! I would also like to thank everyone who has viewed my story so far, even if it was just to click right back out of it (I really hope that's not the case). Shoutout to my one reviewer, Lycoris Andren Black! You da real MVP.

 **Disclaimer:** I own neither Glee, nor its characters! Just a harmless little Brittana lover here.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Pancake Princesses**

Water drips down her hair and makes small splashes on the auburn-colored ceramic tiles as Santana steps foot inside the Pierce household. She catches her breath for a second then closes the door as quietly as possible so as not to inform the enemy of her arrival. As Santana begins to ventures through the hallway, she turns around and shakes her head at the trail of water droplets that she has left behind. She makes a promise to clean up the mess later.

 _Well, my hair wouldn't be dripping with water if someone hadn't chucked a water balloon at my face_ , thought Santana.

Still somewhat furious with her best friend over her loss of sleep, Santana marches to the kitchen only to find, not Brittany, but her mother. Mrs. Pierce is perched at the counter finishing a cup of coffee and presumably getting ready to leave when she sees a soaking wet Santana walking into her kitchen.

"Good morning, Mrs. Pierce," Santana says, trying to avert her eyes. Her entire body tenses up as she realizes that she's been caught trudging water into their family's house. Santana's almost positive that her cheeks are red right now.

Mrs. Pierce looks her up and down and quirks an eyebrow before bursting out into laughter.

"Sometimes I envy you and Brittany's friendship," Mrs. Pierce says, before walking across the kitchen, putting an arm around Santana's shoulders and kissing her temple. "Good morning to you too, dear. If you haven't figured it out by now, Brittany went upstairs to go hide and cower in fear. And how many times have I told you to call me Susan? You're basically my own daughter; I've known you since you were in your mother's womb!"

Santana perks up at Susan's greeting and laughs, inwardly rejoicing upon getting away with the wet tiles.

"Thanks, Susan. You're basically my own mother as well," Santana replies with a polite smile. She turns around the corner and is almost up the stairs before she hears Susan yell from downstairs.

"And Santana? As your mother, I expect that the floor is clean by the time that I get back!" Susan exclaims in a half-joking manner.

"Love you, Mama S!" Santana yells back with a laugh. And with a jingle of keys and the sound of the garage door opening, Mrs. Pierce is out the door.

 _Now, where can I find my girl?_ Santana thinks to herself. Her heart speeds up at the mere thought of seeing Brittany again so soon, even though she saw her minutes ago. Her footsteps resound throughout the quiet house as she continues going up the stairs. Santana heads straight for the slightly ajar door to Brittany's bedroom and takes one step inside before she sees a flash of blonde hair and feels someone pounce on her from her right. She loses her balance at first but then brings her arms up to support the body that is currently clinging to her like a koala.

 _Why the hell do I keep walking right into all of this?_

"HA! Got yo—eww, Sanny, you're so wet," Brittany says as she tries to untangle herself from around Santana's soaking wet body.

"And _whose_ fault is that, you weirdo?" Santana replies with a devilish smirk on her face.

She keeps a firm grasp on the legs wrapped around her waist and carries Brittany over to her bed, leaning her down onto it and attacking her sides with her fingers. Santana holds Brittany down onto the bed with her left hand across her shoulders while her right hand runs up and down the contours of Brittany's defined abs. Brittany screams and struggles to get free as Santana continues tickling her. She has no choice but to accept her punishment; she's just glad that Santana wasn't actually mad at her.

 _We keep ending up in this position somehow_ , Brittany beams in her head.

"Santana Marie Lopez!" She yells, out of breath. "Let me go, you dork!"

Santana halts her attack, smiling as she stares down into cerulean eyes. She observes the way Brittany's chest heaves up and down as she tries to catch up oxygen. The way pink lips part to let air in and out. The way Brittany looks up at her underneath her eyelashes, intentionally batting them to try and get her to stop tickling her.

Santana adheres to Brittany's wishes and releases her. She sits up whilst Brittany remains prostrate on the bed beside her, not long before joining her in a sitting position. Santana makes a move to stand up but stops when she feels a sudden movement on her left and a pair of lips across her cheek.

"I just knew you had a soft spot for me." Brittany giggles as she bounces across the room and begins rummaging through her dressers.

"Muggles…" Santana mutters as she remains seated on Brittany's bed, staring ahead with grumpy eyes and her arms crossed defiantly against her chest. She turns to sneak a glance at Brittany only to get hit in the face and blinded with a set of clean, dry clothes. She senses Brittany walk up to her and give her a hug.

"As much as I like it when you're _wet_ , you should shower and get dressed," Brittany whispers in her ear as she walks out of the bedroom and goes downstairs. Santana could almost feel the smirk on Brittany's face when she said that. Once Brittany was out of sight, she raised her fingers to her left cheek and stroked it lightly, remembering the sparks she felt when Brittany's lips touched her skin, as _cheesy_ as it sounded.

 _Kissing each other's cheeks, bantering, flirting, and making suggestive comments had all been normal for us before_ , Santana thought _, so why was it so different now? All this was_ supposed _to be normal for best friends, right?_

Santana wanted to think that it was, but she knew that it wasn't. At least not the way _they_ did it. The least she can do is allow Brittany to think it's normal. But Santana wants _more_ , so badly. She's just finding it hard to tell the difference between feeling excited and feeling absolutely terrified.

Little does she know that Brittany feels the exact same way.

* * *

After taking an ample amount of time in the shower and changing into the set of clothes that Brittany had so kindly left for her, Santana walked downstairs clad in a similar outfit to Brittany's (oversized t-shirt and boy shorts) and found her favorite person cuddled on the couch, asleep, while Spongebob Squarepants played on the TV. It was their favorite episode: the one where Spongebob and Patrick try to teach Squidward how to blow a bubble.

 _Cute_ , Santana thought. _She would never intentionally miss an episode of Spongebob. I guess she must've gotten so sleepy from waking up so early, that she couldn't stay awake._

She went over to her best friend and left a kiss on her forehead, which caused Brittany to groan, stir a little bit, and furrow her eyebrows in confusion. Santana's heart melted at the thought of accidentally waking Brittany up.

"Shhh sshhh sshhhh, I'm sorry, B. Go back to sleep. I'm gonna go make us some breakfast," she whispered in her ear as she stroked her hair to try and calm her down. Brittany mumbled something about pancakes before Santana laughed softly, tucked a stray blonde hair back behind her ear, and left to go gather ingredients in the kitchen.

Santana busied herself in the kitchen with preparing breakfast. On the counter, she had set out some bacon, a box of strawberries, whipped cream, and last but not least, pancake mix. After a few minutes, Santana had already cooked a plate of bacon and set out a bowl of strawberries and whipped cream, her favorite. When cooking the pancakes, Santana took her time trying to make every pancake shaped perfectly like a duck, partly in hope that Brittany would forgive her for choosing _sleep_ over _her_ when there was obviously no competition. Ducks were one of Brittany's favorite animals and Santana was definitely still planning on taking Brittany to the park to feed them.

She was in the middle of flipping all of them over with her spatula when she felt a chin tuck itself into her shoulder and long arms wrap around her midsection, fingers intertwining across her stomach. Santana smiled, turned her head slightly, and tried to hug back as best as she could with a spatula still in her hand.

"Oh my goooossssshhhh, this is like food porn," Brittany moaned out, sending chills down Santana's neck. "Thanks for cooking, San! How did you know I wanted pancakes?"

Santana snorted and escaped Brittany's hold. She turned around and held onto Brittany's arms, giggling.

"You don't remember? I accidentally woke you up and you said something about pancakes."

"Wait, really? I don't remember that like, at all." Brittany shrugged. "Well, you know what they say: 'The heart wants what the heart wants.' By the way, did you use the technique?" she asked, trying to bite back a laugh.

"You're such a dork," said Santana, rolling her eyes at Brittany's lame Spongebob reference.

"Mmhmm okay, well this dork is gonna head to the dining room and set the table for us. Thanks again for cooking breakfast, San. Love you! And TECHNIQUE!"

Santana all but fanned herself after that entire exchange. She placed her hand across her chest to try and calm her nerves. It shouldn't have made her nervous; they were just best friends making breakfast for each other and hugging in the kitchen. But everything was just starting to feel so… domestic. And both girls loved every minute of it.

 _Britt was right when she said the heart wants what the heart wants. And I am so fucked_ , Santana thought. She stood there contemplating every little exchange she and Brittany have had in the past year, wondering when these feelings surfaced, when their interactions became a little more than friendly.

 _What if I'm just imagining all of this and everything's exactly the same as it has always been? Or maybe we were always a little more than friendly. I just never realized it until now._

Santana must have been thinking for a while because suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by the smoke detector's evil chirping and her senses invaded by the unmistakable smell of smoke.

 _Shitshitshitshit_ , Santana thought, and before she knew it, tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. She looked down to see the now burnt pancakes on the griddle when Brittany came running into the kitchen and pushed her aside before she could react. Brittany carefully reached around to turn off the stove and moved the griddle off to the side.

"Santana! Are you okay? Are you hurt?!" Brittany asks with urgency as she turns toward Santana, who is leaning against the counter, and takes her arms in her hands. She bends down a little and turns them over to check for any burns before she hears a small sniffle from above. Brittany looks up to see soft caramel skin streaked with tears and fog-riddled brown eyes and she almost feels her heart fall out of her chest.

"Aww San…" Brittany coos as she wipes the tears off of Santana's left cheek with her thumb and pulls her in for a hug. She brings them down to the floor gently and drapes Santana's legs over her lap. Brittany's care and concern for her prompts Santana to relax into her and release her sobs in to her best friend's neck. Brittany remains sitting there for a few minutes with her arms wrapped tightly around Santana's neck.

"They were s-supposed to be perfect," Santana mumbles into Brittany's shoulder. "You were supposed to love them." Santana sniffles again.

Brittany's heart breaks at hearing Santana so upset over something as simple as pancakes, but at the same time she loves seeing Santana's sweet and sensitive side. All for her.

"Hey hey hey…" Brittany says softly as she pulls back to get Santana to look at her. "They _are_ perfect, sweets, and I _do_ love them. I love how much effort you put into making breakfast for me and I love that you made all of the pancakes shaped like ducks. I don't care that they got burnt to a crisp. All I care about is that you didn't get hurt."

Santana shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair, which she does whenever she's stressed.

"Yeah, but now we can't have pancakes for breakfast because they're all burnt and fucked up now. And that was the last of the fucking pancake mix."

"Hey, missy, watch your language. What did the pancake mix ever do to you?" She jokes. "And it's okay. We still have the bacon and the strawberries and you will always be my little pancake princess," Brittany says in a baby voice as she pinches Santana's cheek.

Santana laughs a little at that, and Brittany tilts her head to the side and smiles at her.

"Thanks, B," she said and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. She sat there awkwardly, not sure of what to do now. Brittany just sat there admiring her.

"OKAY, NEW PLAN!" Brittany exclaimed as she suddenly jumped up and off the floor, dragging Santana along with her. She grabbed Santana's hand and darted into the living room where the TV was still playing and she gently led her to sit on the couch. "Wait here!" she instructed, before she left to go back to the kitchen.

Brittany trotted into the kitchen and grabbed one of her family's fancy meal trays off of the top cabinet and placed the plate of bacon and the bowl of strawberries on top of it. She grabbed two glasses out of the cupboard and expertly filled them with orange juice, cutting up a few orange slices to stick on the side. With not a minute to waste, Brittany grabbed a small glass vase from one of the cabinets, stole a lily from her mom's flower vase, and placed it in. She added the vase as well as a few fancy napkins and some silverware (mostly for decoration) for finishing touches.

After proudly admiring her work, Brittany carried the tray into the living room and set it down on the coffee table in front of Santana, whose eyes went wide upon seeing the fancy set-up she had made.

"Whoa, this is really impressive, Britt. Thank you so much," she said with a blush while Brittany restarted their favorite Spongebob episode.

Brittany smiled at her then stood up straight and bowed dramatically.

"Anything for my little pancake princess. Now, dig in! TODAY WE EAT LIKE ROYALTY!" She yelled, causing Santana to burst out into laughter and hug her.

They sat cuddled on the couch eating their breakfast, Brittany's head resting on Santana's right shoulder. Both of them were laughing during the whole episode and reciting every line from memory. Santana almost choked on a strawberry after Brittany randomly stood up and swiveled her hips, yelling "BRING IT AROOOUUUUNNNNDDD TOOWWWWWNN…" Santana stood up and joined her shortly after and they both laughed and tried to perfect Spongebob's bubble-blowing technique. After a while, their food was gone and their laughter had died down a bit, but they remained cuddled on the couch in their PJs.

"Hey Britt?"

"Hmm, sweets?"

"So… are we still on for feeding the ducks later…?

"Hell yeah, we are!" Brittany says with a pump of her fist while she's nestled into Santana's side.

 _I am falling more and more in love with this girl every single minute that I'm with her._

* * *

 **A/N: Keep in mind that these chapters (as well as the next 1 or maybe 2 chapters) all take place in the same day!**

 **Thanks for reading, guys! +kisses all of your cheeks+**

 **Until next time! -Andy**

 **P.S. I love reviews**


End file.
